Two lonely souls
by JustMijke
Summary: Link has to go through the room of illusions, but that doesn't go without a fight and could he just leave that place again, on his own?


**Hey guys! OMG my first not Inazuma fic! I'm kinda proud of myself. So this is a Link x Dark Link, I really love those two and they fit so well together. I hope you'll like it! xD**

**Disclamer: Mijke does not own Ina- Sorry I mean The Legend of Zelda or any of it's characters!**

**Me: Not you again! I thought I left you at my last fic!**

**Disclamer: I'll follow you to any fic you write!**

**Me: -.-**

* * *

I opened the door and slowly walked in. It was nothing like I expected it. I stood in a room so big that it looked like there was no end. In the middle there was a small isle with a dead tree on it. In the back something that looked like a little house.

I took a step and looked around, you never know what may come. I lost count of how much times I stood in the middle of a room and suddenly was attacked. I soon realized I was safe, for now.

I carefully walked to the other side of the room, to the little house. When I got there I saw that there were bars in front of the door, that meant I had to do something.

"Link that door is locked." Navi said.

I sighed. _You think I didn't see that Navi… Why does she always say those kinds of stupid things?_

Suddenly a snicker was heard from something behind me. I turned and quickly grabbed my sword. Why do I always have to fight? I looked at the thing in front of me.

Well… I don't think I can call it a thing, more like a person. Me to be precisely. I was looking a copy of myself. Okay not completely. The other me had black hair and cloths and his skin was a bit lighter than mine.

_How is this possible..? _I stared at him, it was as looking at a black and white version of myself. Well except for the eyes.

His eyes were red. The eyes, they looked happy, too happy. _But why…_ I thought and shook my head. _I'm not suppose to think about that, he's my enemy. _

"So you're the Hero, the Hero of time!"

His voice sounded like mine, only a bit deeper. I was surprised at first, I didn't think he would talk. Normally everything just attacked me

"Two Links?!" Navi said. I just kept my eyes on him, expecting him to attack me any moment now.

He laughed. "My name is Dark Link, but I prefer Dark."

_So that was it, a shadow._ I looked him again. Yea that would explain it. Made by Ganondorf probably.

"What do you want from us…?" Navi's voice was loud in the silence of the room. _Isn't it obvious Navi, he wants me dead, but yea… what doesn't here? _

Dark smirked. "I have to kill the Hero."

Suddenly he grabbed his sword and charged at me. I noticed it just on time to raise my shield and defend myself. Steal hit steal and a loud sound was heard in the room. I jumped back to create some space and Dark did so too. I tried to move to the right but I was followed by him. I kept trying to move but he mirrored everything I did. I made a false step to the left, but quickly attacked from the right. He somehow saw this coming and blocked it. I jumped back again.

_Damn, he's good. _I looked at him, panting slightly.

He smiled. "Tired already Hero? I expected more from you."

I smiled back at him when I got an idea. I quickly grabbed something from one of my pockets and threw it at him. There was a bright light and Dark screamed. I stepped forward pushed him on the ground, knocking his sword away in the process. I sat down on his legs, pinning him down, and held my sword high above his head, ready to strike.

I wanted to let it fall down, to kill him by putting my sword through his throat, but I couldn't…

Those eyes stopped me again. Those eyes that were full of happiness before were now filled with fear. It hurt to see that, but I knew I had to do it or else I would be the one with a sword through my body.

I saw him smirk for a second and knew I was too late. He grabbed my upper arms and in only a few seconds he turned us around. My back hit the water and my blade was thrown away.

I saw Dark grabbing something out of his pocket.

A knife.

_This is it, I'm done. _I thought as I fell my heart fall to my feet.

He held the knife against my face, my cheek. "So Hero, what now." He softly pushed the knife against my cheek, enough to get my attention but not enough to actually hurt me. "It's weird killing you, you know that. It's like killing myself."

_So he thinks that too… we do look alike. _

"Not that this room didn't do that already…"

I looked confused at him. He looked a bit mad and leaned in closer. "Do you have any idea how it is to have to live in this, this dead room, waiting for the Hero to turn up, with the only meaning," He stopped and looked away. "With my only meaning to kill the first thing that comes in this place."

He looked back at me and smiled. "But that's all finally over. With you dead I can finally live, be free, go wherever I want to go."

He pushed the knife harder against my cheek and I could feel it making its way into my body. I hissed at the pain. He just smiled at me. It was kind of a weird smile, thinking that he smiled cause he was hurting me. "It's not like I want to do this though, killing the only other person I've ever seen. A person that looks so much alike, you could've been the twin brother I've never known."

He looked away again. I saw something sad in his eyes. Would he really mean all of this? About not killing me, about not wanting this? It couldn't be, right? He was just a shadow, just a shim of Ganondorf, just a monster… right?

Then why does he act this way? A monster doesn't have these kind of feeling. They only know one thing and that was killing. So why hasn't he killed me yet.

I heard him sigh. "But only one of us can leave… and I've been here long enough…" He was right, only one could leave. And that one was going to be me.

He was still looking somewhere else and I quickly pushed him off of me. I heard him made a sound and a splash of the water he fall into. I got up and looked around me. Both our swords where in the other side of the room. I knew I wouldn't have enough time to go and grab them.

He was already getting up again and I kind of panicked, I should've thought this out better, on the other side I might have been dead before I could've. He was standing up just looking at me. "Giving a fight anyway, you're a brave kid."

I grabbed my bow and pointed it at him. He looked a bit scared for a second and something else… the sadness was still in his eyes. He knew he was done for it and I knew that I had won this. I got my bow ready and for the first time since I got into this room I talked to him. "I don't have the triforce of courage for nothing Dark." I smiled at him and let go of my arrow.

It was a sad sight to be honest. The arrow hit him right in his head and he fall backwards. I walked over to him and saw him smile, a very calm smile. "Finally I can leave this room…" He closed his eyes and died.

I heard the door unlock, but I kept looking at him. Normally the monster would disappear, but he just stayed there, lying like he was just a sleep.

I waited for a few minutes realising he wasn't going to disappear, cause he wasn't a monster, he was someone that just did what he was told to do, someone who just wanted to survive. He and I were the same, two persons in the world that just wanted to live, that just did what people told them to, two lonely souls wandering around asking people for directions.

_I don't want to end it like this, he deserves better. _I picked him up and walked to the door. I heard Navi scream something about what I was going to do and why I brought him with me, but I ignored it.

When I was at the door it opened itself for me. I laid him down in the room, walking back to get both or swords. I walked back and sat down next to him. He still looked like he was asleep, but I knew better.

I grabbed something from my back pocket, something I always keep with me for emergencies. Navi saw what I had in my hand and started to scream at me. "Link, don't tell me you're going to use it on him?! It's your last one and we aren't able to get back to a fairy fountain anytime soon!"

"I'm willing to take the risk." I opened the bottle and let the fairy fly to Dark. The fairy flew around him and seconds later his eyes shot open again.

He looked at me, very confused, but quickly backed off when he realized who he was looking at. "W-what?! How-"

He was trying to find his words but he really didn't know what to say, not that that is weird he just stood up from the dead. I smiled at him. "A fairy, I used a fairy."

He looked surprised at me. "What?! Why?"

"You wanted to leave that place alive, right? Well now you did."

Dark looked around himself and laughed for a second. He stood up and walked around still laughing. "I made it!" He shouted. "I'm out! I'm finally out!"

He turned to me. "Did you do this?" I nodded at him. He smiles like a little kid that did something good. "Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU!"

He walked towards me, grabbed my cheeks and kissed me on my mouth. I was too stunned to do anything, but I did feel my cheeks heating up. I watched Dark as he was still walking around, not believing that he was finally out of that room and I realized something. That kiss felt really good.

He suddenly stopped and turned to me. "Hey Hero! You're going to that Ganondorf, right?" I nodded at him. "Okay, then I'm coming with you!" He grinned at me.

I was shocked. "W-what?! Why?"

"Well he needs to be punished for locking me up in that room and since you're going there anyway, why not travel together?"

He had a point. "Okay," I walked closer. "on one condition."

"Anything, I'll do anything!"

I grabbed his shoulders, pulling him so close that our lips were almost touching. "Keep kissing me, it felt good."

He smirked at me. "I think I can do that, Hero."

"Link, call me Link." And I closed the gap between us, kissing him firmly on his lips.

* * *

**So that was it for today.  
And I know what you guys are thinking. Mijke why aren't you working on "Getting back to before". I'm working on it guys, I just came up with this ad wanted to post it. It will come, just wait. Gomen .**

**R&R and no Flames.**

**See you next time! (^.^)/**


End file.
